Acceptances
It is the way to say "Yes" to accept an invitation or grant a request. Uses: ' - Admissions requests: schools, clubs and organizations. - Invitations: Dinner, meeting, party, organization, conferences, workshop, banquet and weedings. - Job offers. - Proposals. - Requests: contributions, favors and help. '''Tips to write: ' - Express your pleasure to begin and to end. Be enthusiastic. - Repeat the important information of the invitations. For example: date, time, place. - Inquire about particular needs. For example: dress code, available parking. - Acceptances are brief and begin with "Yes". - If the invitation is marked with "RSVP" - "Répondez s'il vous plaît" - Is mandatory than you respond promptly. In Western and Europe culture, it is considered rude to not respond to an RSVP. '''Phrases: - Able to say yes. - Accept with pleasure. - Agree to. - Glad to be able to vote yes. - Happy to let you know. - I'm pleased/happy/honored to accept. - It was so thoughtful of you to. - It will be a pleasure to. - We are delighted to accept. - We are sincerely happy to join you. - We look forward with pleasure. Sample letters: Dear Jhon, :Carmen and I accept with pleasure your kind invitation to a celebration of your company anniversary on Friday, January 30 of 2010 in Las Vegas, Nevada. ::::::Sincerely, ---- Dear Federico. :Thanks you for inviting me to speak at your country Software Architecture Conferences on February 9 in Los Angeles, California. I am happy to accept and will, as your suggestions, discuss about architecture solution in Innova project. ::::::Best regards. ---- Dear Ms. Olga, :I am pleased to accept your offer of the position of project manager of the Customers Software Line to Innova Project. :I enjoyed the discussions with you, and I look forward to being part of this dynamic and important project. :The salary, hours, responsibilities, and starting date that we discussed during our last meeting are all agreeable to me. I understand that I will receive the standard benefits package, with the addition of two weeks' vacation each year. ::::::Sincerely yours, ::::::Carlos Gallego. ---- Dear Mr. Perez: ::We are pleased to accept your publication about International Business in Bancolombia Intranet. ::Enclosed are guidelines from the production editor to help you prepare the final manuscript. Also enclosed is a preliminary draft of the book contract. Please look it over, and I will call next week to discuss it. ::::::Sincerely yours, ---- Dear Ms. Gomez. :Congratulations! Your proposal to develop the new software application has been approved. :Enclosed is the contract, which we suggest you discuss with your attorney, and a packet of informational materials. :Please call me to set up an appointment to discuss any questions. ::::::Sincerely yours. ::::::Laura Duque Dear Mr. Fernandez. :In response to your letter of August 10, we are pleased to grant you a 2 years extension of the loan of your new building in Miami. We appreciate being able to help you add. :We offer this extension with your compliments. ::::::Cordially, ::::::Fernando Lopez. ---- Dear Richard, :I will be happy to write your letter of reference, and I`m delighted that you thought to ask me. You were one of my best employees. ::::::Yours truly, ---- ::::::